Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects is featured in Hell to the O, the Eighth episode of Season One.'' It is sung by Eva with Power Rock Directions as back-up vocals, with the exception of Kevin. Eva directs it towards Kevin because he breaks up with Eva in the episode, and she also sees him flirting with Stevany and Eistina. Eva changes the week's theme from the word "Hello" to only focus on the first syllable: "Hell," and Will is very disappointed with her. During the performance, she glares devilishly at Kevin and directs the words to him. Lyrics '''Eva:' I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (Power Rock Directions: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Eva with Power Rock Directions: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Power Rock Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Eva with Power Rock Directions harmonizing: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well Power Rock Directions: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Power Rock Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Eva with Power Rock Directions: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Power Rock Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Power Rock Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (Power Rock Directions Girls: you’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well Hope it gives you hell (Power Rock Directions Girls: gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Power Rock Directions Girls: give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Eva: ...Well Trivia *Even though Eva aimed the song at Kevin, Eistina, and Stevany, the girls sang with Eva anyway.